The Wogglebug's Game Adventures 2: The Land of Maho
by WogglebugLoveProductions
Summary: Mr. Wogglebug sails with Captain Wall Russ the fourth to the Land of Maho. They learn from a Rabbit there about the mysterious castle in which Mr. Dragon resides. Teamed with Rejan Elephant, a rhino called Aunt Molly, and an alien visitor named Bonnie Mae, they enter the castle and discover Mr. Penguin is being kept captive, and they must outsmart Mr. Dragon to free him.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. H. M. Wogglebug T.E. walked across the dock by the seaside carrying large heavy sack over his shoulder and a special green suitcase in his hand. Before him there was a great ship which had a profound resemblance to pirate ships as pictured in childrens storybooks. He stepped up onto the gangplank at the edge of the dock and walked across it and stepped aboard the ship.

Once he was on board he walked across the ship's deck and entered through an open door at the far left where there was a barrel beside it on the right with green seaweed growing out of it, a starfish on the floor, and purple sea fronds beside it on the right.

Inside the room he found a very large brown walrus with long white tusks and a long thin pipe sticking out between them. He was wearing a blue seaman's hat on his head and a tattoo in the design of an anchor on his right forearm. His eyes were closed lazily and his flippers were folded contentedly in his lap. Though he must have been awake as he looked up and opened his eyes when Mr. Wogglebug entered the room.

"Oh yes, it's you," he said in a rather gruff and sea salty voice.

"Ahoy! You're Captain Wall Russ the Fourth I presume?" Mr. Wogglebug said jovially.

The Walrus nodded. "Aye, that I am, and proud of it.

Mr. Wogglebug smiled and then glanced sideways at a large portrait on the wall of a much older looking walrus wearing a powdered wig that curled up at the sides and a large bushy white mustache. He was wearing a blue seaman's suit that looked to be in the style of the eighteenth century.

Captain Wall Russ noticed him looking at it and said, "And that be me great-grandfather, Captain Wall Russ the First. He was the first walrus ever to set sail on the high seas."

"I can see the family resemblance," Mr. Wogglebug said as he noticed they had the same tusks.

"Well, make yourself comfortable while I take my nap." said Captain Wall Russ, and so saying he closed his eyes again.

Mr. Wogglebug smiled and nodded. Then he turned and left the walrus captain to his nap. He went straight to his cabin at the other end of the ship. Once inside he set his sack and suitcase down on the bed. Then he noticed there was something making bubbling noises in the drawer of the nightstand beside the bed.

Curiously, he opened it and found there was a large green clam inside that was making the bubbling noise. Suddenly, the clam opened up and there was a big gray oyster inside it. It spoke to him in a squeaky and bubbly voice.

"Surely, it's not time to get up, is it? Please let me sleep a while longer. And if you see Mr. Rockefeller, don't tell him where I'm hiding."

Mr. Wogglebug smiled gently and nodded as he quietly closed the door again. "Alright. Sorry to have bothered you. Sweet dreams."

He then felt the sensation of the ship's anchor being dropped and the ship sailing out into the open sea, swaying gently back and forth He then decided to go up onto the deck and take a view of the ocean.

Once he was up there he could taste the salty sea air on his lips and breath into its scent. He went up to the edge of the ship's bow and looked out ahead. He could see an endless expanse of blue waves lit by the sun on all sides for miles around. He was suddenly reminded of an old tune which he began to hum.

"_Sailing, sailing over the bounding main  
Where many a storm wind shall blow  
'Ere Jack comes home again  
Sailing, sailing over the bounding main  
Where many a storm shall blow  
'Ere Jack comes home again!"_

Just then, he suddenly heard a splashing sound coming from just below him in the water. He looked down to see a large green turtle jump up high in the air out of the water so that it almost reached him.

"_Bienvenue. Je m'appelle Monsieur Tortoise!_" it said in a refined French accent.

Then almost at once a large fish with bright golden orange scales leaped out of the water and translated, "He said, 'Welcome. My name is Mr. Turtle'."

Mr. Wogglebug smiled as leaned down and tipped his hat to them. "Hello, Mr. Turtle, and Ms. Goldfish!"

"_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici le fond de la mer?_" asked Mr. Turtle.

"He said, 'What are you doing here on the sea'?" translated Ms. Goldfish.

"I am sailing with Captain Wall Russ the Fourth on this vessel in search of adventure," replied Mr. Wogglebug.

"_Pourquoi?_" asked Mr. Turtle.

"He said, 'Why?'" translated Ms. Goldfish.

"Because I wish to seek out new lands and improve my knowledge and education," replied Mr. Wogglebug.

"_Il serpenteau de la mer vivant ici-bas,_" said Mr. Turtle.

"He said 'There is a serpent of the sea living here below," translated Ms. Goldfish.

"Is he friendly?" asked Mr. Wogglebug.

"Oui,," said Mr. Turtle.

"He said, 'Yes'," translated Ms. Goldfish.

"That is a relief," said Mr. Wogglebug.

"_Fais gaffe de colosse poulpe, mais cela dit!_" Mr. Turtle added.

"He said 'Watch out for the giant octopus, though!'" Ms. Goldfish translated.

"Don't worry, we will," Mr. Wogglebug assured them.

Just then a dozen more fish of all the different colors of the rainbow popped up from the water's surface and began to sing a ballad of the sea.

"_Down where the ocean is deep blue  
It's like an underwater zoo!  
The flounder and groupers and the dolphins fishy crew  
Have all banded together with a show for you!_

_The snappers and sharks and barred knife jaws  
appear unfriendly, and give many a pause  
but we found they're quite friendly and love the applause!_

_See how our scales are colors of green,  
And purple and teal and blue,  
And many in-between,  
With orange and yellow and reddish hue  
With a silver and gold sheen  
We want to show ourselves on a screen!_

_Look there at Aileen,  
She is the the sea's beauty Queen  
Look there at Noreen  
She is always so shiny clean_

_See how we swim, swim to the lieu  
See how it's so cool  
That we swim in a school  
Which you'll agree  
Is how we earn a degree  
In Oceanology!_

_Then when we're through  
We'll all start anew  
Singing and swimming true  
Oh! Look! Here comes you know who  
Make way for our friend, Orkee-ooh!"_

Mr. Wogglebug watched as the fish swam apart in two straight lines as the water began bubbling underneath the surface and soon a giant oblong head covered in midnight blue scales followed by a long spiked back appeared out of the water. The head looked over at him and smiled a friendly smile.

"Hello," said Mr. Wogglebug tipping his hat. "I take it you must be the friendly sea serpent I heard about."

"Yes, I am indeed," replied the sea serpent in a voice that sounded like a long whistle. "My name is Orkee-ooh, but you may call my Orky. I watch over all of the life in this ocean."

"Say, are you by any chance related to the Loch Ness Monster?" Mr. Wogglebug asked curiously as he noticed Orky bore a strong resemblance to pictures he had seen of the monster of Loch Ness.

"Why, yes, as a matter of fact I am," replied Orky. "He is my second cousin twice removed actually Tell me what brings you here?"

"I am sailing with Captain Wall Russ the Fourth in search of new lands," Mr. Wogglebug said. "Do you know of any nearby lands?"

"If you keep going East you will eventually reach the Land of Maho," replied Orky. "Though I should warm you that there is a fierce storm coming from that direction soon. You could go straight ahead and avoid the storm and still reach the land, however though there is a giant octopus who lives in that area and when it comes to being friendly I'm afraid he is the complete opposite."

Mr. Wogglebug thought about this for a moment and then said, "Well, I'll let Captain Wall Russ know about these things and see what he says about. Thank you for your advice, friend Orky!"

"Any time," replied Orky before he dove under water again and swam away.

Mr. Wogglebug then went quickly back to the captain's quarters where he found Captain Wall Russ still slumbering. He went up to him and nudged him as he exclaimed, "Wake up, Captain!"

Captain Wall Russ groaned and grumbled as he blinked his eyes open. He looked over at Mr. Wogglebug and frowned slightly. "This had better be important," he said.

"It is, Captain," Mr. Wogglebug assured him. "I just spoke with Orky, the local sea serpent, and he says to the East there is land but also storming brewing in that direction. We can still reach land by going straight but we'll also likely encounter a giant unfriendly octopus. What do you propose we do, Captain?"

"Hmm..." Captain Wall Russ muttered thoughtfully. "I propose we sail straight ahead and if we encounter this giant squid we'll throw a harpoon in it's side."

"Very well, Captain," replied Mr. Wogglebug. "And by the way, an octopus is different from a squid."

"Now, if you please, leave me to my nap," said Captain Wall Russ with a small yawn.

Mr. Wogglebug then left the Captain and went to his own cabin where he took from his special green suitcase a map of the ocean they were sailing on and the lands surrounding it. He sat studying it for a while when suddenly he felt the ship taking a great jerk to the side and he nearly fell to the floor.

While struggling to keep his balance he stumbled out of his cabin and ran as fast as he could to the Captain's quarters where he shook Captain Wall Russ awake.

"Captain! Captain! Wake up! Something is terribly wrong! The whole ship is shaking! Can't you feel it?" he exclaimed anxiously.

Indeed, it felt like the whole ship was being knocked up and down, and for the first time all day, Captain Wall Russ' eyes became wide open and he stood up and took action.

"All hands on deck, now!" he ordered briskly. "Man the front!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" exclaimed Mr. Wogglebug as he and Captain Wall Russ raced up the stairs to the deck.

Once they were up on the deck they saw unto their horror why the ship was shaking so violently as it was. They saw a giant long slimy red tentacle had hold of it and was lifting it up in the air almost sideways. They looked down over the side of the ship and saw that the tentacle belonged to a giant octopus with very angry looking eyes.

"Here now! Stop!" shouted Captain Wall Russ to the octopus.

"You have invaded my territory and disturbed my rest!" the giant octopus boomed in a thunderous voice. "Now you will pay for it!"

"We're sorry! We didn't mean to!" exclaimed Mr. Wogglebug anxiously. "Please let us go and we will go back the way we came and never bother you again!"

"I don't know," said the giant octopus. "I'm awfully hungry right now and wonder which of you I should eat first."

"You wouldn't want to eat me, I am a wogglebug so I wouldn't taste good to you," Mr. Wogglebug said stoutly.

"And I am a walrus and so I am all fat and blubber which isn't good for you, honest!" cried Captain Wall Russ.

The giant octopus frowned in disappointment. "Very well then. I will release your ship and spare you only if you promise to never invade my resting place again."

"We promise!" said Mr. Wogglebug and Captain Wall Russ in unison.

Then the octopus released its tentacle's hold on the ship and dropped back onto the water with a hard splash.

"Now get out of here, you slimy, meddling creatures of the land!" he hissed.

"With all due respect, you are the one who is slimy, Mr. Giant Octopus!" exclaimed Mr. Wogglebug indignantly.

"Let's see, I've got eight arms, you've got two. I am four times better than you!" the giant octopus seethed as he slowly disappeared into the ocean.

Then with a swift turn of the wheel, Captain Wall Russ steered them back in the Easterly direction toward the Land of Maho again. They both soon noticed many dark gray clouds looming overhead in the distance indicating a storm was indeed brewing.

"We'll just have to brave this one out!" said Captain Wall Russ stoutly. "After all, a storm couldn't possibly be as horrific as that Giant Octopus back there!"

"No, indeed, my captain," replied Mr. Wogglebug.

Soon thunder was heard above them and then a streak of lightning flashed through the clouds and then the whole sky just seemed to rip apart as the rain came pouring down onto them.

"Ready the pumps just in case!" ordered Captain Wall Russ as he battled against the storm at the wheel.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" exclaimed Mr. Wogglebug as he ran splashing on the wet deck to down below.

The storm seemed to rage on for hours on end and lasted into the night. Then finally it began dying down gradually and the seas grew less turbulent for them and when at last they did Captain Wall Russ went back to his cabin to turn in for sleep and left Mr. Wogglebug in charge.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Mr. Wogglebug had fallen asleep while leaning on the side of the ship. Now as the sun made its ascent over the horizon he slowly opened his eyes, rubbed them, and looked out over the shining ocean stretched out before him. He spotted something far in the distance ahead of them. He watched as it grew ever closer and then he realized what it was. It was land!

"Land ho!" he exclaimed rapturously. Then he remembered the captain wasn't on deck now.

He rushed quickly down into the captain's quarters and anxiously nudged and shook Captain Wall Russ awake.

"Captain, wake up!"

"Huh? What is it now?" asked Captain Wall Russ a bit irritable at being awakened so abruptly.

"We've just reached land!" Mr. Wogglebug exclaimed. "I think it must be the Land of Maho!"

Captain Wall Russ blinked in astonishment. "Are you sure, mate?"

"I'm just as sure as we've reached a shore!" Mr. Wogglebug exclaimed jubilantly.

Captain Wall Russ gave a soft chuckle and said, "Well, alright then. Let's go have a look at where we are."

They went up onto the deck again and saw that the shore was now closer than before to them.

"Why, blow me down! You were right, Mr. Wogglebug!" exclaimed Captain Wall Russ. "Let's make way and drop the anchor!"

So they did so sailing quickly up to the edge of the shore and throwing down the anchor docking there. Captain Wall Russ then put down the gangplank which they walked across and onto the dry land.

"Ah! It feels just grand to be on land again!" said Mr. Wogglebug taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"Well, now let's see if we can find any civilization around here," said Captain Wall Russ as he took the lead of them.

So they they set out and as they went further into land the grass became much greener and trees grew much more close together. Then finally they came upon a small sized village of small homes made of stones and bricks.

"Perhaps we ought to go into one of these little houses and ask someone where we are and for directions of where we should go next," suggested Mr. Wogglebug. "And," he added, "you never know, maybe there is someone around here who needs our help."

"You may be right, mate," said Captain Wall Russ. "Alright, let's go in... this house here."

They stopped in front of a very small gray stoned house with a wooden door and windows. Mr. Wogglebug stepped up and knocked on the door. Within moments it was opened by a tall and stocky rabbit with thick white fur wearing a blue jacket with a red and yellow striped bow-tie.

"Hello there!" greeted the rabbit warmly speaking with a mild British accent. "And who might you be?"

"We are sea-faring adventurers, Mr. Rabbit," Mr. Wogglebug said jovially as he tipped his hat.

Mr. Rabbit chuckled. "So you're from across the sea I take it?"

"That we are, sir," said Captain Wall Russ.

"Well, welcome to my humble home," said Mr. Rabbit. "Please do come in and make yourselves comfortable."

So they stepped inside and did so. They saw that the walls were covered in blue wallpaper with carrots all over it. There was wooden dresser in one corner with a china lamp on it on one side and a small bookcase on the other. In the corner there was a bright blue sofa with a table with a potted plant on it next to it. Mr. Wogglebug and Captain Wall Russ seated themselves on the sofa while Mr. Rabbit went to a big green armchair.

"Could I interest either of you in a hot cup of tea, or a glass of cold milk?" asked Mr. Rabbit generously.

"A cup of tea would be nice, thanks," said Captain Wall Russ.

"Yes, please," added Mr. Wogglebug.

So Mr. Rabbit went into the next room and returned minutes later carrying two cups of steaming hot tea on a tray which he set down before them on a tea table.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Mr. Rabbit.

"I am an adventurer of the high seas and I sail in search of new lands far and wide," said Captain Wall Russ.

"And I decided to come with him for one time when he sailed in to where I was," added Mr. Wogglebug. "So tell us, what is this land we're on called?"

"It is called the Land of Maho," replied Mr. Rabbit.

"Ah! I thought so!" exclaimed Mr. Wogglebug. "Orky said we'd be sure to find it if we kept going East, and we did for that storm couldn't knock us off course."

"Who is Orky?" asked Mr. Rabbit curiously.

"He is a sea serpent I met while we were at sea," Mr. Wogglebug explained. Then he told Mr. Rabbit all about the adventure they had had on the sea. "So," he said at the end of the tale, "Do you know anything about this land that would be of value to our knowledge?"

"Well," said Mr. Rabbit. "Not far from here there is a forest and in the center of it there a castle, well, it's more of a tower really, and in it there lives a big dragon known only as Mr. Dragon. He hasn't come here to our village in centuries I am told, though some folks occasionally claim to have caught a glimpse of him flying through the stars in the night sky. He's very mysterious. I've heard many things about him that may or may not be true. One is that he is guarding a treasure there in the tower castle, another is that he is lonely living there and waiting for someone to come to live with him, another is that he is very mean and burns up anybody who dares to enter his domain, and another is that he is just a figment of imagination. I have no idea which, or if any, of them are true."

"Oh my! That is certainly very interesting indeed," murmured Mr. Wogglebug. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Hmm... Well, there have always been various claims of seeing an unidentified flying aircraft-like object flying in the night sky. Some of the folks think we're being watched by aliens from other worlds in space. These claims are just as mysterious as those about Mr. Dragon."

"Ah! I have heard of such claims before in other lands," said Mr. Wogglebug. "Can you give us directions on how to reach the forest wherein this mysterious dragon's tower lies?"

"Of course," said Mr. Rabbit. "It's to the West, keep going straight on and sooner or later you'll meet a kind bear named Theodore Edgar and he will lead you into the forest, and you may also come to a river where you may meet an elephant called Rejan and he has a small boat that he will row you to wherever you wish to go to in it."

"Thank you very much," said Mr. Wogglebug. "I guess that's all, and we best be on our way."

"If you start now you should reach the dragon's tower by nightfall," Mr. Rabbit said as he bade them goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Wall Russ and Mr. Wogglebug left the house of Mr. Rabbit and followed his direction heading to the West. And the further onward they went the more dense and plentiful the trees became. When at last they reached what seemed to be the entrance to the forest just as the sun was beginning to set they stopped short as a short brown bear wearing only a pair of rainbow checked pants held up with red suspenders.

"It is I, Keeper of the Forest, Protector of the Magic Realm!" the bear exclaimed as he jumped in front of them.

"Hello, are you by any chance named Theodore Edgar?" asked Mr. Wogglebug as he tipped his hat.

"Why, yes, I am," replied the bear. "But you can just call me Theo."

"So you're the guardian of the forest before us?" asked Mr. Wogglebug.

"That's right," said Theo proudly. "I'm here all day long making sure the forest is safe from intruders who mean any harm. So how about you? What do you want in the forest for?"

"We are peaceful explorers who want to learn more about this land and we've heard about a dragon who lives in a tower in the forest and wish to learn more about him," said Mr. Wogglebug.

"Well, then I will not prevent you from passing through the forest," said Theo as he stepped aside for them.

"Just out of curiosity," added Mr. Wogglebug, "Have many people gone into the forest and come out again safely?"

"Well, for as long as I have been here they have," replied Theo. "Although I can't remember anyone ever claiming to want to see Mr. Dragon. So I'd be cautious if I were you."

"Don't worry, we will, thanks," said Mr. Wogglebug.

They then entered into the forest which was mostly full of thick pine trees. After a while they heard the sound of water rushing and knew they were coming to a river. When they reached the river they found a small gray elephant wearing what looked like pink and yellow pajamas and a matching cap sitting in one end of a small rowboat.

"Oh, goody, goody; a couple of bipedal individuals to join me in my explorations. My small boat is your small boat," the elephant said eagerly.

"We'd love to join you in your explorations, Mr. Elephant, if you'll join us in ours," said Mr. Wogglebug smiling and tipping his hat.

"I'd love to, my friend!" said the elephant. "And please just call me Rejan."

So then they got into the boat sitting at the other end and Rejan the elephant took two oars and began rowing them down the river.

"Have you rowed many people along this river?" inquired Mr. Wogglebug.

"Very few, I'm afraid," replied Rejan. "The ones I have never went very far down it. They always wanted to stop before we reached the tower."

"Well, we not only wish to reach the tower, we also wish to go inside it," said Mr. Wogglebug.

"Really?" exclaimed Rejan. "How brave of you. Please do let me come with you. I never have much in the way of adventure of that sort."

They agreed to let Rejan come with them. Then they rowed onward down the river until they reached what seemed to be the beginning of a long stone bridge over a long narrow moat at the end of which was an enormous tower.

"Well, it looks like we're here, mates," said Captain Wall Russ.

They three of them disembarked from the rowboat and began walking across the bridge to the entrance to the tower. By now it was nighttime and they could barely see ahead of them, with the only light being the stars and a half crescent moon in the sky. Mr. Wogglebug was always fascinated by stars and as he looked up he could see more stars than he had ever seen before in a sky. Then he suddenly saw something flashing across the night sky and then for just a moment he could have sworn he saw green winged creature standing atop the highest point of the tower. He blinked and then it was gone.

"Did you see that?" he asked his companions.

"See what?"asked Captain Wall Russ.

"I saw something a moment ago," he explained. "I don't know what it was."

"Aw, it may have just been the light playing tricks on you," said Captain Wall Russ.

"Maybe," said Rejan. "But now I think I see something flying up in the sky!"

He pointed upward and they all looked and saw a series of bright golden flashes blaze across the sky and then they had to close their eyes momentarily to adjust their vision and when they opened them again they saw a peculiar round object that was blue on the top with red and yellow stripes underneath coming down from the sky. They stepped quickly out of its way as it landed before them opening up six long spider-like legs, the ends of which looked like pistols.

Then to their utter amazement a creature dropped down from it. It had eyes protruding on long worm-like stems from its head and it also had four arms with many bracelets on all of them and was wearing a pale lavender dress which let them know it was a she creature. They slowly and cautiously approached her.

"Who are you?" Mr. Wogglebug asked once he'd found the courage to speak.

"My name is Bonnie Mae Alien," replied the creature. "I'm on my way to planet... uh... whatever. I've got a blind date with a musician."

"Hmm... Might it be the planet Neptune you are looking for?" inquired Mr. Wogglebug.

"Why, yes!" exclaimed Bonnie. "Can you tell me where I am now?"

"I believe you are on a dimension of the planet Earth," replied Mr. Wogglebug.

"Hmm... I think I made a wrong turn at the Mackerel. I've got to find a phone!" Bonnie said urgently.

"Well, there may be one in there," Mr. Wogglebug said pointing to the tower.

"It's worth a try," Bonnie may said with a shrug.

So now as a band of four they walked the rest of the way across the bridge and found the door that would lead them inside. Mr. Wogglebug stepped up to it and pulled on the U shaped door handle and he found it opened with relative ease.

Inside they found a barren room with a set of long stairs leading upward beside of which the wall was lines with red lit candles. They looked down and noticed a very short pig with an eye-patch over its left eye and wearing what looked like a roman outfit and helmet and holding a spear with an apple on its tip. As they approached to go up the stairs he stopped them and stood in front of them.

"Halt!" he cried in a small squealing voice. "No one can go up this tower unless I let them pass by order of Mr. Dragon!"

"Please, is there anything we can do to go up stairs?" asked Mr. Wogglebug.

"There is," said the pig. "I will recite a poem for you and if you can honestly tell me what you think of it then you may pass."

"Alright then, put us to the test!" said Mr. Wogglebug.

The pig cleared his throat and then recited:

"_It's wet, so take your pink umbrelli,  
They're always best with French Vanilli,  
Buy your tires from Pirelli,  
By George, I sure smell something smelly."_

"What do you think?" he asked as he ended his verse.

Mr. Wogglebug frowned as did the others and they all shook their heads in unison.

The pig arched an eyebrow as he said, "Well, maybe I shouldn't let you pass."

Mr. Wogglebug was then struck with alarm. This wasn't going to be easy. "Please, just give us another one?" he asked as politely as he could.

So the pig cleared his throat again and then recited:

"_Made with clams and moldy jelly,  
They're always best with French Vanilli,  
I think it might be my friend Nelly,  
By George, I sure smell something smelly."_

"Well, what about that one?" he asked giving them a hard stare.

"Why," exclaimed Rejan, "that is positively, absolutely the-"

"The best of poetry we have have ever heard!" Mr. Wogglebug exclaimed as he cut off the elephant.

The pig guard smiled with satisfaction. "You can pass – only because you recognize my poetic genius."

"Thank you, kind sir," Mr. Wogglebug said with a bow. Then he led his comrades up the stairs.

"I don't understand," said Rejan. "Why did you cut me off and lie? That was the worst poetry I had ever heard!"

"I know, and it was for me too," admitted Mr. Wogglebug. "But I could somehow tell that the pig guard had very small brains and wouldn't talk an honest no for an answer."

They walked all the way up the stairs and then they came to a door which they opened and inside they found a large rhinoceros sitting on a stool. It had red lipstick on its mouth so they could tell it was a she rhino. She was wearing a pair of blue overalls over a light purple shirt with patches on the knees and sides.

"Hello there!" she greeted in a very warm and soft voice. "Did that pig bother you with his poetry?"

"Why, yes, he did. How did you know?" inquired Mr. Wogglebug curiously.

"Because I live here," explained the rhino. "I am the housekeeper for Mr. Dragon and know he hired that pig to be his guard because no honest person would ever approve of his stupid poems. But it looks you decided to humor him, which rarely happens."

"Yes, we did," said Mr. Wogglebug."I figured out his brain is very small. What is your name?"

"My name is Theodora Morina Camphylobactor, but my friends call me Aunt Molly," she said brightly.

"So then that is what we'll call you," said Mr. Wogglebug smiling. "Well, Aunt Molly, does anyone else live here besides you and Mr. Dragon?"

"Well, there is Mr. Penguin who lives further down that way," she said pointing down a corridor to the left.

"Well, could you show us to his room?" asked Mr. Wogglebug.

"Sure, my pleasure," she replied as she stood up.

After she had led them down the corridor she stopped and pointed way up. "There is Mr. Penguin's room. Up there!"

They looked up and saw a large birdcage hanging from the ceiling with regular sized plump penguin in it. He was wearing a green top hat and a matching bow-tie.

They were all quite astounded to see that his room was a cage. "Gee, I don't know how we can reach him all the way up there?" Mr. Wogglebug said.

"Maybe if you were to stand on that pillar over there you would be able to talk to him," suggested Aunt Molly.

"Well, I'll try," said Mr. Wogglebug.

He then, with the help of Aunt Molly allowing him to climb onto her shoulders and then Captain Wall Russ giving him a boost up he reached the top of the pillar and climbed to the edge where he was at eye-level with Mr. Penguin.

"Hello, Mr. Penguin," he said, tipping his hat. "I am Mr. H.M. Wogglebug T.E.."

The penguin smiled a rather sweet smile as he made a profoundly graceful bow as it took off its top hat and said in a chirpy and refined voice, "I'm really not accustomed to visitors in my elevated abode. The pleasure is really all mine."

"Thank you," said Mr. Wogglebug. "How is it you happen to be up here anyway?"

The penguin looked down slightly as he replied, "This is my home... now."

"Now? You mean you used to live somewhere else?" inquired Mr. Wogglebug.

"I'd like to chat, but you'd better hurry," the penguin said briskly. "Mr. Dragon may be cooking up some biscuits."

"Mr. Dragon you say? What about him?" asked Mr. Wogglebug boldly.

"You... you must meet with him," said the penguin rather uneasily. "He's usually back in at this time. I'm sure he will explain everything to you. Now please leave me be."

Mr. Wogglebug nodded quickly and then climbed down from the pillar and rejoined his friends.

"Well, what did Mr. Penguin say?" asked Bonnie Mae Alien.

"He said to meet with Mr. Dragon and he'll explain everything," he replied a bit uneasily.

"I thought he would," said Aunt Molly unsurprised.

"Well, now I guess we should go meet him," said Mr. Wogglebug. "Where can we find him?" he asked Aunt Molly.

"He'll be in his chambers. The door is marked Mr. Dragon," she replied.

"What did Mr. Penguin mean by Mr. Dragon may be cooking up some biscuits?" asked Mr. Wogglebug inquired.

"Ah! He cooks biscuits just about every night!" Aunt Molly said with a sigh. "He usually just burns them up. He also set the kitchen on fire a couple of times in the past."


	4. Chapter 4

They went to find Mr. Dragon with Aunt Molly leading the way. They walked down the rest of the corridor and at the end of it there was what seemed to be a long narrow tunnel of stone walls and floor. Then at the end of it there was a long flight of steps leading downward. The ventured down the steps and entered into another long stone tunnel. This one was even more narrow than the last one. The further they went down the tunnel the more narrow it became until they were all huddled up against each other. Then suddenly the tunnel widened out and they saw a big wooden door at the end of it. As they got closer to it they noticed a sign on the top of the door that read Mr. Dragon.

"Well, this is it," said Aunt Molly. "Who wants to knock?"

Everyone looked nervous and then Mr. Wogglebug spoke up boldly, "I will!"

He stepped up to the door and took hold of the large iron O shaped door handle and knocked once on the door. It was soon opened by a large green clawed hand and they looked up to see the reptilian head of a giant green dragon wearing a pair of sunglasses over his big golden eyes and purple and blue lined smoking jacket and also a pair of bright red sneakers with yellow tips and laces.

"Hey baby, welcome to my cool pad!" said Mr. Dragon in a deep smooth baritone. "Thanks for coming by. Come on in!" He opened the door fully as he stepped aside for them to come in.

They stepped into Mr. Dragon's chambers one by one. They found the room they were in had to be the biggest one in the whole tower.

"Sit down and make yourselves comfortable," Mr. Dragon said gesturing to a set of chairs around a parlor table.

"Have a biscuit, baby!" He said as he took a tray full of biscuits and set them before them.

Mr. Wogglebug picked one up and said, "It isn't warm."

Mr. Dragon smiled. "Alright, you're cool. Let me warm it up for you, dude." He then took the biscuit from him and breathed on it with fire blazing out from his mouth and instantly the biscuit became burned to ashes. "Whoa, baby! What a shame!" muttered Mr. Dragon.

"Ah, never mind," said Mr. Wogglebug dismissively. "Well, Mr. Dragon, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. We've heard much about you."

Mr. Dragon arched his eyebrows. "You have?" he said coolly.

"Well, rumors, really," Mr. Wogglebug said uneasily. "Not that I'm accusing you of anything."

"Good," said Mr. Dragon coolly. "Because none of them are true. I have no treasure here, and I am not lonely either, I live this way because it suits me, and I have never burned anyone who I've met, I am way too cool to do that, and I am certainly not a figment of imagination as you can clearly see."

"Yes I do see," said Mr. Wogglebug. "And I have to admit you are really cool for a fire-breathing dragon. But why do you live is such isolation to suit yourself?"

"Well, have you ever heard of a fire-breathing dragon mixing with society?" Mr. Dragon inquired.

"Well, no I haven't. I do see what you mean," replied Mr. Wogglebug. "I would also like to know about Mr. Penguin who I met a while ago. Why is he in a cage hanging from the ceiling?"

"Because he likes it up there," replied Mr. Dragon. "He likes the view and he keeps watch for anyone suspicious for me."

"But why is he here in the first place?" Mr. Wogglebug inquired.

"Well, I found him one day on one of my travels just outside the Arctic. It turned out he was leaving his home in search of a new warmer place to live and so I invited him to come and live with me and so he did and since then he has been a wonderful pet – er, I mean friend! That is to say, he is both like a pet and a friend to me."

"Well, I'm afraid I don't understand how a penguin would want to leave its home in the Arctic for a warmer climate," admitted Mr. Wogglebug.

"Well, he is a somewhat warmer blooded penguin," said Mr. Dragon. "But anyways I keep the place cool enough for him."

Just then, Mr. Dragon looked suddenly alarmed as the smell of smoke reached the air. "I better go! My biscuits are burning!" And so saying he got up and rushed quickly into the next room.

As soon as Mr. Dragon was out of the room Mr. Wogglebug stood up and said, "I wish to further converse with Mr. Penguin."

He exited Mr. Dragon's lair with the others trailing behind him.

"What's wrong?" asked Bonnie Mae Alien. "Do you not trust Mr. Dragon?"

"It's not that," replied Mr. Wogglebug. "It's just that his explanation for Mr. Penguin sounded kind of fishy to my knowledge, like he was maybe trying to cover something up about it. I would feel much more content in hearing Mr. Penguin's side of the story."

They went back up the narrow stone tunnel and up the stairs again into the first tunnel and then they found themselves in the main chamber again where they found Mr. Penguin in his cage hanging from the ceiling.

Then once again Mr. Wogglebug climbed up onto Aunt Molly's shoulder and was then boosted up by Rejan and climbed to the edge of the pillar right beside the cage where he could speak to Mr. Penguin.

He noticed Mr. Penguin was asleep standing up and leaning against the right side of the cage.

"Wake up, Mr. Penguin!" Mr. Wogglebug said in a loud whisper. "I have some very important things to speak to you about."

Mr. Penguin blinked sleepily and slowly straightened up as he stretched out his flippers. "Hello again, Mr. Wogglebug," he said with a yawn. "What do you want this time?"

"I want you to tell me how you came to be here," said Mr. Wogglebug. "I just heard it from Mr. Dragon, though I feel somehow I should hear your side of the story also."

Mr. Penguin looked very uneasy at him. "Oh dear. Mr. Dragon really wouldn't like it if I was to tell you what really happened."

"Which is likely all the more reason why you should tell me anyway," Mr. Wogglebug urged him.

Mr. Penguin sighed with resignation. "Very well then. It all began when I was on a fishing trip with my family in my home in the Arctic and I had just caught a big fish and was swimming with it back to my family when suddenly this huge shadow swept down over me and the next thing I knew I was being picked up in a giant clawed green hand and carried far away from my home. Then I was taken here and locked into this cage by Mr. Dragon who told me never to speak of my old home again for this was now my home."

Mr. Wogglebug looked completely shocked. "You mean to tell me Mr. Dragon kidnapped you and brought you here locking you up against your will? That was so cruel of him! It really was. Why would he do such a thing?"

"I really don't know," admitted Mr. Penguin. "I suppose he just wants somebody to live with him."

"But don't you ever miss your family and worry about how they are without you?" Mr. Wogglebug asked. "I have a family and I would miss them and worry about them if something like that happened to me."

"Yes," Mr. Penguin admitted sadly. "I do miss them, my wife and son and daughter."

"And you would much rather be back in the Arctic with them, wouldn't you?" asked Mr. Wogglebug.

"Well, yes. I suppose I would," said Mr. Penguin sorrowfully. "But I will never be with them again because Mr. Dragon keeps me locked in here and he has the only key with him."

"Well, I'll just have to get the key from him and get you out of here," Mr. Wogglebug said decisively.

"But that will not be easy," Mr. Penguin warned him. "He is very clever himself and can spot a trickster from a mile away."

"Well, so can I," said Mr. Wogglebug. "And I'm willing to try to foil Mr. Dragon and set you free as all birds deserve to be, whether they are fliers or swimmers."

"I thank you for trying," Mr. Penguin said. "Though you may be risking your own freedom for the sake of mine I fear."

"Well, there are some things in life worth risking for a cause," Mr. Wogglebug declared.

He then climbed down from the pillar and once he was on the ground again he looked seriously at his comrades.

"Listen up and listen right, everyone!" he said in an authoritative tone.

They all gathered around him in a half circle as they listened closely to him.

"We have a very serious mission on our hands. We have to get Mr. Penguin free and take him back to his home in the Arctic. To do so, one of us will have to distract and then trick Mr. Dragon while the rest of us take down Mr. Penguin's cage. Now which of you will be willing to keep Mr. Dragon busy?"

"I believe I should," spoke up Aunt Molly. "After all, I'm the only one he's likely to listen to. I'll teach him how to make a new kind of biscuits and then get him fired up."

"Excellent," Mr. Wogglebug said approvingly. "Now Mr. Penguin tells me Mr. Dragon has the key to the cage with him so who would like to get the key?"

"I should," said Bonnie Mae Alien, "because I have an ultra-high-tech radar built into my eyelids that can see through things and locate what I'm looking for."

"Good. Then it's settled," Mr. Wogglebug said. "Now hurry Aunt Molly and keep Mr. Dragon stalled, and Bonnie, go look for the key in his room when the coast is clear. The rest of you can help me take down the cage."

Aunt Molly and Bonnie Mae Alien rushed off to Mr. Dragon's chambers again.

"But how are we going to do so?" asked Rejan.

Mr. Wogglebug smiled as he pulled a long lasso of rope out of his special green suitcase. "With this, just watch." He held onto the end of the lasso and twirled it around, let it fly, and it caught around the cage Mr. Penguin's was in. Mr. Wogglebug held onto the end of the rope and pulled as hard as he could on it and the cage began to pull with it.

"It seems I'm going to need more strength in order to get the cage down," he said and gestured for Rejan and Wall Russ to get behind him and pull the rope with him. They did so and they all pulled and pulled with all of their might.

Meanwhile at the same time, Aunt Molly had reached Mr. Dragon's room and knocked on the door and when he allowed her to enter she said in as silkily innocent a voice as she could muster,

"Mr. Dragon, darling, I know how you like to bake biscuits every night. They're always the same kind, though. I know of a recipe for better biscuits that has been in my family for generations."

Mr. Dragon looked thoughtful. "Hmm... A better kind of biscuits? Well, I'm willing to give them a try, Aunt Molly Follow me to the kitchen, dudette."

Then when Aunt Molly followed Mr. Dragon out of the room, Bonnie Mae Alien quietly sneaked in and began scanning every inch of the room for the key to Mr. Penguin's cage. Finally she found it. It was hidden away in a secret vent in the wall behind Mr. Dragon's armchair. She went up to it and took it carefully and then closed the vent again, pushed the armchair back up against it, and then hurried out of the room as fast as she could.

Meanwhile, out in the hallway up the stairs, Mr. Wogglebug, Rejan, and Wall Russ were making progress in pulling on the rope that was tied around the cage. Crack were beginning to appear in the ceiling around where the cage was hooked, they grew deeper and deeper until finally the hook of the cage holding it there was pulled loose and the cage came falling down and crashed loudly onto the floor.

Inside Mr. Dragon's kitchen, Aunt Molly had been showing him how to make her better biscuits. They had mixed up water, flour, and salt in a large bowl and were now placing mounds of the dough onto a metal baking tray and now when suddenly they heard the crash coming form somewhere above them, Mr. Dragon looked startled suddenly and Aunt Molly panicked and dropped the metal baking tray, which was hot from being on top of the preheated stove, onto Mr. Dragon's foot with a loud crash. He let out a loud roar of pain and clutched at his left foot as he hopped up and down on his right one.

"Oh dear me!" exclaimed Aunt Molly. "I'm so sorry, I'm so clumsy. Let's put some ice on your foot."

Then as she went to get the ice cubes from the refrigerator Mr. Dragon in his confusion decided that the crashing sound he had heard had been the sound of the metal tray falling on his foot.

Meanwhile, out in the upstairs hall, now that they had finally managed to bring down the cage Bonnie Mae Alien came running up to them with the key. They then unlocked the cage and Mr. Penguin stepped out of it.

"I can't believe it!" he exclaimed breathlessly. "I'm actually free again! Now I can go back to my home and family! Thank you all so much!"

"Save your thanks for later, my friend," Mr. Wogglebug said with a smile. "Right now we have to concentrate on getting out of here in time and safely."

Then they ran back through the corridors, and down the flights of stairs, then they were in the main entrance where the pig guard was still keeping guard and they ran out the door and began running out through the forest.

Mr. Wogglebug happened to glance over his shoulder and could see the top of the tower far behind them where thick smoke was billowing out from a window.

Meanwhile, inside the tower's kitchen, Mr. Dragon was exclaiming, "Oh baby, no! My biscuits are burning up!"

"I'll put out the flames for you!" said Aunt Molly. She quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher that was near the door and began spraying it onto the oven door.

"Hey now! Watch where your spraying! You might get my bisc-" Mr. Dragon started and was cut off as Aunt Molly turned around very suddenly and sprayed him full in the mouth with the fire extinguisher.

He coughed and gagged as he clutched at his throat. Then when he could speak his voice was very dry and hoarse. "Whoa, baby! My fire has gone out! I told you to watch where you spray that thing! My fire won't come back for hours!"

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry, Mr. Dragon," said Aunt Molly.


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Wogglebug, Rejan, Bonnie Mae Alien, and Wall Russ the Fourth ran briskly through the forest with Mr. Penguin in tow. Mr. Wogglebug was leading them away from the castle and keeping the closest to Mr. Penguin while every now and then he would look up at the sky to see if Mr. Dragon was chasing after them. After they had gone at least a mile he felt confident they had escaped and let them slow their pace.

"I guess we can slow down now," he said. "The castle seems to be far behind us and I see no trace of Mr. Dragon in sight. You do know the way back to the ship, don't you Captain Wall Russ?"

"Hmm? Oh, of course I do!" said Captain Wall Russ. "It's... straight ahead... this way."

Mr. Wogglebug sighed.

"Well, our main objective is to first get out of this forest safely and then it should be easy to reach your ship," said Rejan. "I happen to know a shortcut out, if you will all follow me this way."

So they all followed Rejan as he took the lead of them and turned around a bend in the forest. They went on in tranquil silence for a while and then Mr. Wogglebug suddenly felt a slight breeze rustling around him that seemed to come from above. He looked up and saw the treetops swaying slightly. He looked up higher and saw to his great chagrin Mr. Dragon flying high in the sky and searching for them and what was worse was he wasn't far behind them.

"Oh no!" he breathed as he felt a chill run up and down his spine. "Look, it's Mr. Dragon. He's found us!"

"What shall we do?" asked Mr. Penguin. "We have no place to hide!"

"But I can hide us," said Bonnie Mae Alien. "I can make us all invisible, but only for a short time. Get close to me everyone."

So they all huddled around her and she spread out her six arms and then there was flash and a clicking sound and then they all vanished from sight. They were unable to see themselves but they could still see each other.

"Now let's hurry for the river!" exclaimed Rejan.

Then they all followed Rejan as fast as they could until they reached the river with his small boat awaiting them. They all clambered into it with a tight fit and began rowing away downstream hurriedly.

"Oh dear me, I can see my hands again," said Mr. Wogglebug after a short while. "Can you try to go faster Rejan?"

"We'll have to start running again," replied Rejan as he docked the boat by the bank. "Fortunately the trees grow more big and thick in these parts so we may have a better chance of getting through now."

So they took off once again through the forest. Mr. Wogglebug looked up at the sky often and Bonnie Mae Alien carried Mr. Penguin in her arms trying to conceal him.

Then finally they saw the forest's exit up ahead of them. Then once they were out in the sunlight again they looked around and found they seemed to have made it out safe and sound. They all breathed a sigh of relief in unison.

"We made it!" exclaimed Mr. Wogglebug. "And no sign of Mr. Dragon anywhere!"

"What do you mean, dude? I'm standing right here!" replied a deep voice filled with aggravation.

Mr. Wogglebug gulped as he and the others slowly turned and found Mr. Dragon standing right there towering above them with a very cross expression on his features and tapping his clawed foot on the ground in a way like he was expecting something from them.

"Oh! Why, hello there, Mr. Dragon, sir," said Mr. Wogglebug as he tipped his hat to him. "What a surprise meeting you again."

Mr. Dragon snorted in irritation and smoke came out of his nostrils. "And what a surprise it was for me to find you running away from my castle without even saying goodbye!" he said, and then his eyes burned fiercely as he noticed Mr. Penguin being clutched in Bonnie Mae Alien's arms.

"And especially you," he added pointing one clawed finger at the shuddering penguin. "Just what made you think you could run away with these punks without me finding you out, hmm?"

"I... I'm so sorry, Mr. Dragon," said Mr. Penguin shaking so much he fell out of Bonnie Mae's arms. "I didn't mean to, I told them it was wrong of them to let me escape. I'll come home with you and never leave again, I promise."

"You better make sure you don't," said Mr. Dragon hotly. He stepped forward to pick up Mr. Penguin but Mr. Wogglebug got in his way and picked up the penguin instead.

"Mr. Penguin will not be going anywhere with you, my dear sir," said Mr. Wogglebug stoutly. "For he is going with us to the Arctic so he may be back where he belongs with his family and friends."

"What are you talking about? I'm his family and his home is with me!" said Mr. Dragon in almost a roar.

"No, you are not indeed," said Mr. Wogglebug. "For no true family member would ever keep him in a cage on the ceiling."

"I keep him there because he wants to be there," said Mr. Dragon.

"Nonsense!" said Mr. Wogglebug. "Mr. Penguin told me the truth. He said you kidnapped him from his home in the Arctic when he was on a fishing trip with his family, and that is why I was obliged to rescue him."

"He told you that!" Mr. Dragon roared now. "How dare you tell him a lie like.."

"No, it's true!" Mr. Penguin spoke up boldly. "You did take me from my home and loved ones against my will and imprison me in that cage against my will also. Now that I am free I have no intention of going back with you! I'm going home!"

Mr. Dragon puffed his chest in and leaned back and squinted his eyes until they were glowing bright red. Just when they all feared he was going to unleash his fiery breath upon them he did something most unexpected. He burst into tears.

He howled and wailed loudly as he put his face in his hands and roared like his heart was breaking, "Oh boo hoo! I've lost the only pet I ever had!"

They were all quite shocked at the enormous Dragon's display of emotion and could only stare at him. Then Mr. Wogglebug stepped forward and said thoughtfully,

"So you only wanted to have a pet? You only wanted something to care for and to keep you company in your lonely isolation in your draft tower of your castle?"

Mr. Dragon only nodded while sniffling and wiping his eyes.

Mr. Wogglebug's tender heart was touched by this. He sighed and reached into his special green suitcase and pulled out a what looked like a small stuffed white rabbit and held it out to Mr. Dragon saying,

"If you truly know in your heart that you must let Mr. Penguin go free then I will let you have this bunny and then it will come to life if you whisper the magic words of unselfish love into its ear."

Mr. Dragon stopped sobbing and looked longing at the toy. He nodded meekly and said, "You're right, dude. I was wrong and I'm sorry. Please forgive me all of you."

"I forgive you," said Mr. Penguin.

Then Mr. Wogglebug handed the stuffed toy rabbit to Mr. Dragon. He cradled it in his arms and held it close to his face and whispered some words of unselfish love into its ear, and, no sooner had they been whispered than did the rabbit's eyes blink, its nose twitch, and its mouth form a toothy smile as it nuzzled Mr. Dragon with its paws.

"Ah! I do so love happy endings!" said Mr. Penguin wiping a happy tear from his eye.

"So do I," said Mr. Wogglebug. "Now it is time for you to have yours. Let's get back to the ship."


	6. Chapter 6

The wind blew slow and chilly over the great snow-capped hills of Antarctica as it whistles past the doorways of the various igloos that dotted the landscape below them. It was inside one of these igloos that Mrs. Penguin was tucking in her children for their good night's sleep.

"Mama, I wish Daddy were here," said Willy.

"So do I, dear. But wishing will not bring him back to us," she said sadly.

"But if we keep wishing enough... maybe he will come home again," said Willy.

Mrs. Penguin just sighed and lowered her head as she walked slowly to the window. She stared out at the endless blanket of snow with a view of the Arctic Ocean far in the distance. She had truly long ago given up hope that her husband would ever come home to them. She had seen the great green claw that had swept him up and carried him away so long ago it seemed. She didn't like having to raise her family without him by her side but she was trying her best.

She looked up at the stars in the night sky and remembered how she had hung a wish upon every one of them for him to return to her but it had never done any good seeming to serve only to give her children false hope. Then she looked out over the ocean and wondered what might lie beyond it. Wherever her husband was he was there now and perhaps thinking about them all the time just as they did. Could he possibly escape and find his way back home? Or could she someday swim farther than she ever had and come to rescue him wherever he was? She felt she shouldn't entertain such thoughts as they seemed so far-fetched to the point of being impossible.

She looked down as two tears of grief and despair fell from her eyes. Then when she looked up again she saw a glint of something on the horizon. At first she thought it was just the moon, but then she looked again and saw that was too big and was getting closer. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. She saw that it was a ship she was seeing. She had heard stories about ships before that told of them bringing either doom or hope to her race.

Curious, she stepped outside and began waddling toward the edge of the snow covered land to get a better look at the ship. As she did so she watched as it came to a stop at the end of the waterline and dropped its anchor. Then she watched two figures walk down the gangway. One looked like a walrus, which she had heard of living in another Pole, and the other looked like a very odd creature that she could never guess what it was.

Then she watched as this creature stopped at the end of the gangway and reached out his hand to someone else who was smaller than he was. She saw a small purple figure move with a waddle toward him. Was it a penguin? If it was could be... him? No, it was impossible. Wasn't it?

She came closer slowly and saw the three figures approaching with the light of the moon and stars casting soft shadows on them. As they got closer she saw the third figure begin running towards her with its arms outreached. The closer it got the more she could make out its features. It was a penguin... and it was him!"

She ran forward to him with her own arms outreaching and they caught each other in a most close and loving embrace that cold melt the coldest heart of the Arctic.

"I'm home now, sweetheart, I'm home," said Mr. Penguin.

"I missed you so much!" she sobbed. "Where were you? How did you get back?"

"With the help of my friends here," he said. "Allow me to introduce you. This is Mr. H.M. Wogglebug T.E. And Captain Wall Russ the Fourth," he said as they turned to face them.

"Hello, welcome to the Arctic," said Mrs. Penguin. "Thank you for bringing back my husband."

"You are more than welcome," said Mr. Wogglebug. "Oh dear, this cold air seems to be making my eyes water," he added as he dabbed at the corners of his eyes with his handkerchief.

"Won't you please come into our igloo and have some fish and Eskimo pie?" asked Mrs. Penguin cordially.

"Of course, we'd love to," said Mr. Wogglebug. "And there we shall tell you all about the adventure we had in bringing Mr. Penguin back to you."

And that is just what they did. They told Mrs. Penguin and the children all everything from when they had landed in Maho to going into Mr. Dragon's castle to rescuing Mr. Penguin from his clutches.

"So now Mr. Dragon is happy and so are you, and us too of course," Mr. Wogglebug concluded.

"Aye," said Captain Wall Russ. "Now we'd better go and sail away onto our next small adventure."


End file.
